


Why Is Distance So Hard?

by Cnhedges



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnhedges/pseuds/Cnhedges
Summary: Quinn and Rachel must learn to be apart once they go off to college. Even they they are only 83 miles away from one another, that can feel like a thousand. Long Distance Relationships have their ups and downs. Can these girls learn to be apart?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Why Is Distance So Hard?

The day had come. The day the blonde had been dreading ever since the young women had decided to go to colleges miles away from each other. Quinn opened her eyes and lazily looked around the yellow room. Boxes of clothes, pictures and everything else they would need in their dorms sat against the walls. Some were marked 'Quinn Yale' and others marked 'Rachel NYADA." They would head to New Haven first to drop off Quinn and get her settled and then they would go to Rachel's dorm. The girls would be officially separated then. Their long distance relationship would begin.

Quinn's mother wouldn't be making the trip. Even though their relationship was better, the blondes weren't very close. Both Mr. Berry's had offered to take her on the way to New York. Apparently they couldn't stand the thought of Quinn going alone. She didn't mind at all. It meant she would have a another day with her girl.

Quinn looked over at the sleeping girl next to her. They had spent the evening making love, knowing it would be the last time for a while. Quinn leaned over and kissed the exposed back next to her.

"Rachel, baby, it's time to wake up." Quinn gently prompted. She began rubbing circles on the naked back next to her.

"I don't want to wake up. It's early." Rachel remarked back.

"I know it is. It's a quarter past 5. We have to get going though. It's a 12 hour drive to New Haven." Quinn stopped rubbing the girl's back, knowing full well that she would protest and therefore wake up.

"Why did you stop?" Rachel asked, opening her eyes. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how predictable her girlfriend was.

"Because we need to get up and if I keep rubbing circles on your back, you won't." Quinn answered. She threw the comforter off of her and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. You're more than welcome to join if you can manage to get out of bed." Quinn winked and disappeared out of Rachel's sight.

She had barely turned the water on before Rachel was next to her. "I knew that would work."

"Shut up!" Rachel gently slapped Quinn on the arm.

The girl waited until the shower was hot enough before stepping in. It wasn't a steamy sex session. It was more sensual than that. There were a lot of hugs, a handful of kisses and many tears. They tried to enjoy just being with each other for as long as they could. They hadn't realized how long they had been in the shower, until there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Girls, we have to leave in 20 minutes. We are going to start taking these boxes down to the U-Haul." Hiram shouted through the door.

"Ok, daddy." Rachel shouted back.

As quickly as they could, they washed their hair and bodies. With one last kiss, they stepped out. In record time they were dried and dressed. Both girls adorned jeans, t-shirts and their hair in ponytails. Quinn's hair was still too short for a real pony but she managed to get most of it up. She pinned the loose pieces with bobby pins.

Silently, they began to pack the last minute items they needed. Quinn grabbed her pink backpack and began to fill it. In first went her iPod full of every song they had ever covered in Glee club, as well as about 1,000 other songs she had grown to love since joining the musical group. Next was her red Nintendo DS. She may be a girl, but she loved video games. She checked to make sure all of her games were in the case. Mario, Donkey Kong, an artist game, a puzzle game and all the Lego Harry Potter games. Yeah she was a nerd but only Rachel knew about her secret love of games. After the DS, went her books to read in the car. Nothing too fancy, just some she had picked up at the half priced bookstore in town. She double checked to make sure she had her headphones, and then in went her deodorant, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, makeup back and various chargers. Lastly, she placed her MAC laptop in it's bright green sleeve and put it in. She was ready for the trip and the first few hours in her new home. She knew she wouldn't unpack right away and she wanted to make sure she had the essentials at an easy reach.

Quinn looked over at her counterpart. She was silently packing her backpack as well. Nervousness filled her face. It was much harder for Rachel to start over than it was for Quinn. She had a family back in Lima. Quinn didn't really anymore. The only thing she would miss would be Rachel. New Haven and New York City were only 83 miles apart; an hour and a half ride by train. Quinn had already bought them both Metro-North passes earlier that spring when both girls had received their acceptance letters. It had been hard for them. Rachel had her heart settled on NYADA but Quinn had considered NYU as well as Yale. It broke her heart to choose the school further away, but it had more of what she wanted in a school.

Quinn zipped up her backpack and walked over to the other woman. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's back and placed her head on her shoulders. "Are you ok, baby?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah." Rachel answered stiffly.

"Hey, turn around, look at me." Quinn released the girl enough so she could turn around. Quinn's hazel eyes met Rachel's chocolate ones. "It's ok to be scared, Rach. You're starting over in a new place where you don't know anyone. It's scary. You're going to be ok though. We will see each other on weekends and we will Skype and talk on the phone. You won't really be alone."

"What if no one likes me? It took me years to make friends in high school. Now I have to leave you and Kurt and hell even Santana. I don't want to go back to being the friendless loser." Rachel admitted. Quinn noticed the water beginning to pool in her eyes.

"Baby, you're going to be at a school full of performers. They are all going to be like you. You'll make friends in no time. You will all understand the obsession need to perform. Oh God, a whole school full of Rachel Berrys. I may not be visiting very often." Quinn teased sarcastically. A smile formed on Rachel's face.

"Good. Maybe I'll find a new girlfriend then." Rachel quipped back.

"You better not. You're mine and that's just how I like it." Quinn countered before pulling the woman she loved in for a kiss. "Now come on. Are you all packed?"

"Yep." Rachel answered. Both girls picked up their backpacks and put them on their shoulders. They were quiet again as they looked around and surveyed the room. The boxes were gone. Posters were missing from the walls. Drawers were empty in the dresser. The closet was only half full. Even the teddy bear that always lived on Rachel's bed was gone. "Well I guess this is it."

"We will be back for Thanksgiving. That's not too far. The time will fly." Quinn emphasized more to herself than Rachel. "Let's go." Quinn led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"You girls ready?" LeRoy asked. He was coming back through the front door.

"Yes, Mr. Berry. Are all the boxes in the U-Haul?" Quinn asked.

"Yep. I'm just going to use the bathroom and then we will be leaving." LeRoy answered before disappearing down the hall.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I'm not 5, baby. I know to go to the bathroom before a road trip." Quinn responded as they headed out the door.

"Just checking. I would hate for you to be uncomfortable." Rachel admitted. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend. She opened the back door for Rachel to climb in and headed around to the other side and climbed in herself. She placed the ladybug pillow pet Rachel had bought her on her lap and shoved her backpack down in the floorboard.

"I can't believe it's time for college already. It just seems like yesterday my hair was pink and I was smoking those gross cigarettes." Quinn reminisced, her mind drifting back to those days spent under the bleachers with The Skanks.

"That was horrible. I had to go under those disgusting bleachers to try and get you to snap out of it." Rachel smiled, taking Quinn's hand into her own. "I knew I was in love with you then. Seeing you hurting like that; I wanted nothing more than to make it all better."

Quinn could feel herself blushing.

"Ok, girls, are you ready to go?" Hiram asked as he and the other Mr. Berry climbed into the car.

"Yes, daddy; let's go." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand as they backed out of the driveway and headed down the street.

Hour 4

Quinn pressed pause on her iPod so she could talk to the men up front for a moment. Rachel was passed out on Quinn's lap and her head was pushing on the blonde's bladder.

"Mr. Berrys? Do you mind if we stop soon? Rachel's head is pushing on my bladder." Quinn asked.

"Of course, Quinn. We should probably stop for something to eat anyway. Aside from a bit of snacking, we haven't actually had breakfast yet." LeRoy reminded them.

They pulled the car into an IHOP about 20 minutes later. "Wake up, Rach." Quinn stroked the hair of the woman sound asleep on her lap.

"Are we there?" Rachel asked.

"No, baby. We've only been on the road for about 4 hours. We are stopping to get breakfast." Quinn answered.

"Pancakes?" Rachel asked, drowsily.

"Yes, Rach, pancakes." Quinn laughed. "Come on."

Once they were shown to their table, Quinn and Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom. By the time they returned to the table, they had drinks.

"We ordered Quinn a diet coke and Rachel some orange juice. I hope that's ok." LeRoy said.

The girls sat down opposite the men and nodded. Quinn took a sip of her soda and smiled. She needed caffeine. The waitress came by and they ordered.

"Are you girls excited to see your dorms and meet your new roommates?" Hiram asked.

"I guess so." Rachel answered unenthusiastically.

"What's her name again?" Hiram asked.

"Meredith. She's from California apparently."

"What about you, Quinn?" LeRoy asked.

"Courtney from Texas." Quinn quipped.

"Well hopefully they are nice girls who aren't messy."

"I personally hope not. I don't have the time or energy to try and keep the entire room clean. I need to focus on class if I want to be on Broadway once I graduate." Rachel spouted.

"I'm sure it will be perfectly fine, Rachel." Quinn reassured her girlfriend even though she wasn't entirely sure herself.

There food arrived and the spent a few minutes shoveling food into their mouths before speaking again.

"Ok so the plan is to go to Yale first, quickly unpack Quinn's stuff then head to New York and get Rachel all settled in. Is that ok?" Hiram asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Quinn responded. Rachel nodded, her mouth full of pancakes.

"I'm sorry we can't spend a lot of time with you at Yale and help you get settled, Quinn. We aren't even going to get to Yale until around 6 and it's an hour and a half drive to New York from there. We want to be able to get Rachel unpacked tonight as well." LeRoy lamented.

"It's ok. I promise. I'm just really thankful you guys said you would drop me off. It's better than having to drive myself. It's nice to have someone to say goodbye to." Quinn admitted. She hated that her mom didn't want to take her and that her older sister was too busy with her own life. "And if I need anything, I'm sure I can just walk to the store or take a bus. I'm not very concerned."

"Ok, Quinn. Just know that we love you." Hiram expressed.

"I know. I love you guys too." Quinn declared back.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing random classes they were excited about and what the Mr. Berrys were going to do without Rachel around. Before Quinn knew it, they were on their way once again.

Hour 10

Quinn was awoken suddenly when Rachel yelled. "What's going on?" She asked.

"A car almost ran into us. Idiot! Shouldn't be texted while driving, asshole!" Rachel yelled out the window again.

"Rachel Berry!" Hiram exclaimed. "Language young lady!"

"What? He's a jerk. He should be paying attention! Quinn was already in one accident this year, she doesn't need to be in another!" Rachel continued to rant.

"Rachel, it's ok. We weren't in an accident. As for the other one, I'm fine. I can walk again. It was my fault for texting you to let you know I would be late for our 2 month anniversary dinner. I'm not going to end up back in that wheelchair, ok?" Quinn finished.

"I know. I know. I just will always feel guilty about that night, I guess." Rachel admitted, calming down.

"It wasn't you fault. It was mine." Quinn tried to get the other girl to listen to reason.

"I was the one that sent the text." Rachel recounted.

"And I was the one who decided it was a good idea to answer you while I was driving." Quinn said. "It was in no way your fault. I promise you." Quinn tried again. She leaned over and kissed Rachel. "I'm perfectly fine. Aside from my back hurting every once in a while, I have no repercussions from the accident. It's over and done with. You don't need to be worried anymore."

"I know. I just hate that you had to go through that."

"Rachel, Quinn is ok. You shouldn't beat yourself up about it anymore. Yes there are people who text and drive, but you just need to make sure you're as safe as you can be, and it'll all be ok." LeRoy said.

"Ok." Was all Rachel responded with. Quinn knew she was still beating herself up. She didn't know how to reassure the tiny brunette next to her. It killed her that Rachel hated herself for something that Quinn had done.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Quinn asked, placing the pillow pet on her lap so Rachel could be comfortable. Once she laid down, Quinn started playing with her lover's hair. Before she knew it, Quinn was asleep as well.

"We're here girls; time to wake up." Hiram half yelled..

Quinn woke up to the sound of the man's voice and groggily rubbed her eyes. Rachel rose up from Quinn's lap and rubbed her eyes as well. Looking out the window, Quinn saw a beautiful building, easily 6 stories tall. It looked like something that had been moved to America from Europe. Butterflies hit her stomach hard. She hadn't been nervous until now. They had actually arrived and Quinn was actually about to start college. She took in a deep breath and opened the door. She pulled her backpack out and swung it around her shoulders and closed the door. She looked up at the building for a moment and then Rachel joined her.

"I guess we need to go inside and get my keys." Quinn directed. She headed off towards the front door, hand in hand with Rachel; the 2 men following behind them.

They walked into the dorm and were greeted by a beautiful great room. Couches were strewn everywhere and the ceilings were easily 20 feet tall. There were people everywhere. The room was loud and full of chaos. They walked up to a young girl holding a clipboard.

"Excuse me, my name is Quinn Fabray. I'm supposed to be moving in." Quinn told her. She was trying to keep the nerves out of her voice but she was failing. Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Quinn Fabray…Quinn Fabray." The girl repeated as she scanned down her list. "Ah, here you are. You are in suite 207. It's up the elevator and to the left. Here are your keys. Don't lose them. It cost $20 to have them remade." The girl handed Quinn a key ring that had 2 keys attached. "One key is to your dorm room, the other key is to your actually bedroom. Tomorrow you will need to go get your ID card made. It will be used in the dining rooms so you can eat. My name is Brooke and I'm your RA. I like in Suite 101 if you ever need me. Enjoy your first night." Brooke smiled and then walked away.

Quinn took another breathe and headed over to the elevators. They walked in and pushed '2' and the elevator lurched upward. Once they reached the second floor, they walked back out and turned left. Quinn looked around for her dorm and saw '207' on a door to the right. Sticking the key into the door, she turned and pushed it open.

Quinn gasped as she saw the place she would be living for the next year. The common room was a decent size. There was a couch as well as a love seat. On one wall was a 20 inch plasma television and Quinn could see a blue ray player hooked up as well. There was a small refrigerator in the corner with a microwave on top. On either side of the room were doors. 3 in total. Quinn walked towards the one that said "Q.F." written on a post it note stuck to the door. She released Rachel's hand unlocked the door. She smiled when she pushed it open. She had a desk, a single bed, a dresser and a bookshelf. The room was small but Quinn couldn't help but think it was perfect. She even had a smaller fridge and microwave in there too. The room even included a small TV and DVD player. Quinn walked over to the closet and saw that it was a decent size with some shelving in their as well.

"It's nice." Quinn admitted. "Small but nice."

"I didn't realize you would be getting your own room." Rachel sounded surprised.

"Me either. I guess I just share the common room and bathroom with Courtney." Quinn mused.

"We should go look at the bathroom." Rachel suggested.

"Ok, but then we really need to go get the boxes girls." Hiram said.

They quickly walked back into the living room and to the bathroom. It was a simple bathroom. It contained bathtub/shower, a toilet and a sink. There was a simple white shower curtain and Quinn figured she and Courtney would pick one out together when she got there. The 4 of them headed back down to the car. LeRoy opened the U-Haul and pulled out the dolly he had brought. Quinn noticed that all of her suitcase and boxes were near the front. She silently applauded the men for thinking to do that.

She didn't have many boxes; 3 large and 3 medium ones. She had 4 suitcases mostly full of clothes as well. The men loaded the boxes onto the dolly and the girls each grabbed 2 rolling suitcases and they headed back up the elevator. Quinn's things were unloaded faster than she would have liked.

"I guess it's time for us to go." Hiram said. He pulled Quinn into a hug. "We love you. Have fun. Call us if you need anything."

"Thank you." Quinn genuinely meant what she said, releasing the man. Before she knew it she was being pulled into another hug, this time by LeRoy.

"We will see you at Thanksgiving." He assured her.

"I can't wait." Quinn agreed as he pulled away.

"We will leave you girls alone. Rachel, don't take too long, sweetheart." Hiram said and both men disappeared.

Quinn looked at Rachel, tears forming in both their eyes.

"I don't want to leave you." Rachel tearfully stated.

"You have to. You belong in New York." Quinn said back. She pulled her girlfriend into a hug and squeezed her as hard as she could. "We will see each other soon; hopefully this weekend. If not then, then next weekend ok? We can Skype and talk on the phone. It will be like we never had to be apart."

"I hate this." Rachel protested as she pulled away from the hug. She planted her lips on Quinn's and kissed her hard. Quinn never wanted the kiss to end but unfortunately, Rachel eventually pulled away. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Rachel." Quinn said. They girls shared one more hug and then Rachel walked out the door.

Quinn broke down in sobs and headed towards her new room. She sat on the edge of the bed and let the tears overcome her. She didn't know how long she sat there and cried but the tears eventually stopped falling. She figured she might as well unpack. She started with the suitcases and unloaded more clothes than she remembered packing. Once that was all settled, she decided to move onto the boxes. Inside the first was her new comforter and sheets. She made the bed and placed the teddy bear Rachel gave her as well as the ladybug pillow pet against the pillows. She didn't care how old she was, that stuff meant something to her.

The next 2 boxes she unpacked had pictures and little knick knacks she had brought with her. She had a picture of her and Beth from a few years prior, multiple pictures of Rachel, one of her and her mom, another of her and her sister, a few of her with Santana and Brittany, 2 of the Glee club and 1 of her, Rachel and her dads. The room was beginning to feel like home.

The next box was full of books that Quinn couldn't survive without. She loved reading and her taste was very varied. Those fit perfectly on her bookshelf. She moved on to the last 2 boxes she had to unpack. One was full of blankets. Quinn was always cold and she made she sure had brought a lot with her. The last box was full of toiletries and such; shampoo, conditioner, razors, Q-tips, flat iron, deodorant, tampons, and toothpaste. She had extras of everything so she wouldn't run out. She headed to the bathroom to place most of the items in there. The flat iron and deodorant stayed in her room.

The last thing she had left to unpack was her backpack. That went the fastest. She placed her laptop on her desk and everything else went into one of the desk drawers. She didn't need her iPod or Nintendo DS at the moment. She kept out her phone charger, and the toiletries she had packed earlier that morning. She also put the books she had packed on the bookshelf.

She had just finished unpacking everything and getting settled when her phone rang. She looked down and saw that it was Rachel.

"Hi baby." Quinn exclaimed, a smile immediately filling her face.

"Hi, Quinn." Rachel answered back.

"Did you make it to New York ok?" Quinn asked, exhaustion filling her body.

"Yeah. My dads decided to spend the night in a hotel and move me in tomorrow though. We are all too tired to do anything other than sleep." Rachel said, yawning into the phone.

"I know that feeling. I just finished unpacking everything and now I feel like I couldn't move even if I tried." Quinn laughed.

"Well, you should get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning." Rachel added.

"Ok, baby. I love you. I'll talk to you then." Quinn didn't want to go but her eyes were so heavy.

"I love you too, Quinn." Rachel said before hanging up.

Silence filled the room once again. Her roommate still hadn't arrived and Quinn assumed she would have to wait until the following day to meet her. She got up and changed into a pair of Rachel's shorts and T-shirt. It smelled like her. Quinn walked over to her bedroom door and shut it before climbing into the bed. She snuggled up with her teddy bear and before she knew it, she was asleep.


End file.
